Super Smash Bros. Bunker
A Smash Bros game with the Bunker. Story One day, Mochlum and Bob were doing a random arena battle while Pinkie Pie and ACF were judging it then a giant evil Mario Head kidnapped them and Mochlum and Bob saved them, but then the plant dropped bombs and killed everyone except for Bob and Pinkie Pie. Then Rainbow Dash found out about the events and went out to save them and found Mochlum. At the same time, Bob and Pinkie Pie are searching for the Halbeard. Somewhere in the jungle somebody has stole all of MP76 and CC's Nintendo consoles, so they go searching for them but JB turned MP76 into a trophy and CCs went to save them, and got help from Kh2cool and Jodanger23. Somewhere random, Faves and Moon Snail were found being random, and then were attacked by George the Volcano, then when they ran away from him, they were attacked by Mama Luigi, and they defeated him. After that, they get attacked by Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik turns Faves into a statue, and Moon Snail wants to rescue him and the rest of the Bunker citizens, and gets help from Phineas and Ferb. Then randomly Toon Link and Twilight Sparkle fight a bunch of random robots in a castle. Meanwhile, Robotnik sees Rigg John stealing the trophies of Faves, ACF, and Tornadospeed, who he just turned into a trophy. Rarity is in a forest being fancy in a forest, and finds Yoshi, then fights random people. Meanwhile, in a research facility, Applejack and Hermione try to escape and fight "This is sparta". Now Bob and Pinkie find that Justin Bieber cloned Pinkie and turned her evil and they fight her, and just then, Mochlum, Rarity, Yoshi, and Rainbow Dash come. They chase after Rigg John with the trophies. Meanwhile, Jonh Rigg acciendly touched the bases for ACF's and Tornadospeed's trophies, so they turn back to normal and fight him. Then they free Faves and find out that John Rigg is working for a mysterious villain. Then ACF turns into the Pow Ninja, a ninja who fights for good in The Cartoon World, and the 3 sneak around, then they bump into Toon Link and Twilight. To Be Finished (by somebody else cuz I'm bored of it) Fighters See here for how to unlock fighters and stages. See here for characters' movesets. *Justin Bieber - A former pop star who gave up his fame that he was losing to become a villainous dictator. he is dating Selena Gomez, and he was discovered on the Internet. He has poweful attacks involving his poor singing and is quite fast, too. His Final Smash is Justin Bieber 3D Concert. *Mochlum - A mysterious young man who comes from an unknown village in Britain. He is known for treating physics like a joke, and being extremely random. He used to date Emma Watson and is currently dating Pinkie Pie. His attacks are speedy but weak, and he has a good recovery. Plus, he has a lightsaber. His Final Smash is Anti-Physics. *'Prof. Wright' - A smart scientist who may just obsess over his job a little too much. His final smash is Physics - Makes the game a bit more realistic. *AwesomeCartoonFan01 - A half human, half cartoon tomboy, who is the hero of her hometown, The Cartoon World. She is, somehow, related to every cartoon character in existance. She has a liking for Yakko, but will never admit it. She can also turn into the Pow Ninja. Her attacks are speedy and somewhat powerful, and has a quick recovery. Her Final Smash is Operation: KABOOM!/Ninja BOOM. *Kh2cool - A 14 year old, who was chosen to be the next keyblade master, He can use all kinds of magic with his keyblade and summoning and use different kinds of limits. His Final Smash is Trinity Limit. *MarioPhineas76 - A video game loving esper who's past is unknown. He has a liking for games especially Nintendo's and is already shaped up to go on adventure. He may look nice in the outside, but in the inside he is a tuff fighter. MarioPhineas76 can use his speed, stamina, and powers which makes him have a well made moveset. He can also use his Wii remote sword which is helpful at times. His Final Smash is Ultimate WiiSword. *Bob the Stick Figure - A stick figure who comes from the Stick Figure Dimension. He's one of the only people who are somewhat smart in the show, while being random. His attacks are kinda slow, but he has a fine recovery. His Final Smash is Logical Showdown. *Jondanger23 - A boy that loves video games and internet memes.With lots of skill and speed he can climb and beat most enemys. An exellent choice of a fighter.His final smash is This is sparta times 9000 *Faves3000 - A guy who likes video games... I mean, seriously, he's addicted to them. He actually invented a device that brings video game elements to the "real" world. So he has attacks from a diamond sword, a super mushroom, a cannon that suddenly replaces his arm, to another type of sword. His final smash is the overload of his machine causing a Black Hole. *CCs and Cream - He is an emotional-spirited kid who is the second-in-command of the Old People Rally Club, one of the leaders of RIBz, and the user representative of The Legend of Zelda series. Since he is has expressed his majestic interests in drawing, music, emotion, and languages, he fights with the power of the arts with the help of his trusty weapon, the Goddess's Magical Baton of the Arts. His Final Smash is Symphonic Artistic Finale!. *'Moon snail - '''A clone of kirby that is not familiar amongst his bunker allies, and is rarely featured as a normal character. but when he is in, He packs up strength, Pokemon and craziness. his final smash is Ultra kirby *Tyran- An epic Transformosaur who rules a planet. He has strong but slow attacks and he recovers quickly. His Final Smash is turning into a cube called '''Pac-Tyran '''who eats everything and everyone in sight! *Twilight Sparkle - A genius amongst her other pony friends, and knows the magic of friendship. she is the most loyal student of Celestia and a great friend to Moon snail and Tornadospeed. Her final smash is '''The Elements of Harmony'. *Toon Link - Like Link, but his cartoony younger version from Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks. He is a heroic, adventurous young man who was raised on outset island with his younger sister. He is Mochlum's roomate, and he has a new, more unique moveset then he did in Brawl. Final Smash is Ballad of the Gales *Yoshi - The humble dinosaur of Yoshi's island. He first appeared in Super Mario World, and many times saved Baby Mario. He has weak attacks but is very fast and has a huge second jump. Final smash is SO HAPPY *'Dr. robotnik - '''A fat man known for giving himself a...PRRRRROMOTION! and main enemy of sonic. he ate over 9000 McDonalds salads and lotsa spaghetti. his final smash is '''PINGAS!' *Tornadospeed - A being whose phycological nature is much unexplained. He despises physics, but has learned to accept them and use technology to get around them. He enjoys studying Outer Space and the astronomical figurations within it. He takes pleasure in using moderate verbose. His Final Smash is Neptunian Flare. *Pinkie Pie - A pink pony who is known for throwing parties. She is great friends with pretty much everyone. She is currently dating Mochlum. Her Final Smash is Party Cannon!. *''Rigg John ''- A government agent (who doesn't really like ACF) with weapons such as laser sunglasses, laser guns, and laser hats. His Final Smash is Ultimate Laser version 2.0. *Phineas and Ferb - A Tag-Team of two Boy-Geniuses. They use their tech to fight and their attacks are weak, but they are consderbilby fast and have wonderful recovery. Thier Final Smash is Robo-Cow Rodeo! *'Rarity' - An elegant unicorn who has a taste for high society and fashion. Despiter of her personality, she can '''deafeat you. Her Final Smash is '''Fashion Attack! *Rainbow Dash - A light blue tomboy pegasus, who one day, wants to join The Wonderbolts. Her attacks are very speedy, and has quick recovery. Her Final Smash is Sonic Rainboom!. *Applejack - An orange earth pony who works very hard to buck apples for the Apple family. She is one of the Elments of Harmony, along with the other ponies. Her Final Smash is Apple Buckin' ' *'Fluttershy - A yellow pegasus who takes care of animals. She is a very nervous pony, but when you tee her off....Anyway, her Final Smash is Epik Staredown!. *Hermione - The extra-smart witch from Hogwarts. She is dating Ron and is friends with Mochlum after dating him in the first few seasons. She has powerful magic attacks, but she isn't that fast. Her Final Smash is Petrificus Totalus *'Olimar' - A guy who uses defenseless plant-animal hybrids as ammunition for killing other innocent things so he can make money. He's epic. He is from the episode "The Adventures of Olimar and Steve and Lousie" or whatever. His final smash is PIKMIN ON STRIKE (literal, the pikmin are sick of low sallary) *Shadow:an awful recolor dark copy of sonic the hedgehog, shadow seeks Victory and chaos, and won't stop until he gains it. His final smash is Chaos control *'Hammy:'a real hyperactive squirrel that has never been seen not crazy. he likes nuts, cookies, boomerangs, and energy drinks. he has the speed of a blue hedgehog, and can even go fast enough for everything to freeze. he drinks an energy drink so he can enable his Time freeze *'Kittygirl19: '''A ditzy genius with a flawless horn, but not as fast... Anyways, her final smash is a 2- part one called '''KG19 part 1:' KittyxNoah forever and KG19 part 2: fak u beiber. *'Kajad: ' ... .......... His Final Smash is Dragon-Spear of Asdaxqariantynakzelvenandriniwlke. Italics means not from The Bunker but still in the saeries. Bosses *Mario's head - A floating head of mario that was thought of being a playable character, but was changed to a boss. he attacks by imitating a plane, singing a song while the player gets hurt, and other. *George the volcano - A volcano that knows the power of volvic revive, and has his victims for breakfast! he is big friends with tyranisaurous alan. *Mama luigi - He uses his yoshi to attack. All I can say. *Justin beibot - The ultimate boss. *This is sparta!!! - the name *Mega Boss Guard Droid - A Guard Driod, except it's the boss of all Guard Droids *Mind-Controlled Tara Strong - A Mind-Controlled version of Tara Strong. Her attacks are simmliar to Justin Beiber's, but more powerful. *10FCA - The evil oppisite of ACF from The Backwards Dimension. She has the same attacks as ACF, but with backwards names. (can be unlocked after you finish Story Mode) *The Shadow of CCs and Cream's Nightmares - This Shadow Nightmare version of CCs and Cream fights exactly like the real version, but he doesn't have his version of his Final Smash until the second battle with him. His appearance is like a replica of CCs, but takes elements from Ganondorf and Demise. He is a recurring boss, found in Nightmare Land Act 1/4 and Nightmare Land Act 4/4 with a Final Smash. *Lians noom's Zoroak - captured by liams noom, you find him in nightmare land act 2/4 where lliams noom sends it out and flys away.Zoroak's moveset is very similar to ACF's. *Shaow the hedgehogb - He is found in nightmare land act 3/4. he has chaos powers such as chaos blast, chaos spear, chaos gun and chaos ball. his final smash is Chaos control, which works similar to luigi's final smash in brawl. he is unlocked after defeating him in 2 minutes or less. *Lians noom - The ruler of nightmare land, he has the powers of Moon snail, but much, much stronger. you fight him after completing nightmare land in 10 minutes or less. *Basically all MLP villians - .....Title. Stages *The Bunker Outside - The "Final Destination" of this game. Very all-around and boring. *Final Destination - The "The Bunker Outsude" of this game. Very all-around and boring. *Mochlum's Room/Domain - The large, very annoying upwards side-scrolling stage. It is the "Rumble Falls"/"Icicle Mountain" of this game. *The Cartoon World - It is the "PictoChat" of this game, though it is bigger than the stage it's based off of. *World of Dreams - The "Castle Seige" of the game and dreams get transfered every minute or 2. *Chuck's Baconland - Mochlum's Stomach from the episode Chuck's Baconland. It is the New Pork City/Hyrule Temple of this game (it is very huge and annoying) *LOLland - Jondanger23's Dream world it is the distant planet of this game *'Dreamland - '''Kirby's homeland from the episode "Moon snail's return to dreamland" known for being the first episode Moon snail stars in.it is te exact same as the one in SSBB. *The Teen's Lair - The "Frigate Orpheon" of this game. In the middle of it, it has Klasky Csupo in a giant Computer that laughs randomly during the match. This stage is creepy due to having Klasky Csupo in it..... *Angry Birds - Some random stage in for no reason. The "Mario Bros" of this game with several stage hazards including birds and falling buildings and traps. It is based on an episode that randomly has angry birds. *'Rainbow Road''' - A stage that is a tribute to Rainbow Road of the Mario Kart games. It's the "Mario Circuit" of the game, where every once in awhile, some asteroids/comets would fly through, hitting anyone who was in their way. *'CCs and Cream's Realm of Imagination' - This stage appears as a nod to the song "Once Upon My Imagination" from the first movie in the Bunker prequel trilogy, Random-ness Wiki. This stage isn't based on any stage from the actual Smash Bros. games. The stage appears in a space-like dimension with a sea of clouds right below. Multiple giant orbs appear surrounding the stage depicted memories of CCs and Cream and his imagination. The platform itself is just one long stretch of clouds with a bright giant sun behind it, but just about anything can happen here, making it one of the most craziest stages in the game. *Trolliverse- The land of trolls and memes. The whole stage is badly drawn and trolls jump from below to attack you. *Negativity bunker: It has 2 sides **The Bunker **Reknub eht ***It scrolls around the bunker, and is based off the episode "Negativity". It's the bunker counterpart of Mushroom kingdom. *Time Machine - It takes place in a Time Machine, possibly the Tardis. The machine transports to diffrent time eras, all of which have you do a special challenge. It was the "WarioWare" stage of the series. Gallery This gallery contains screenshots and artwork for this game. SSBbunk screen 1.PNG|The first screensot ssbbunker.png|The PPG form of ACF and the Pow Ninja FavesFinalSmashSSBB.png|Faves3000's Final Smash SuperSmashBrosBunkerCCsArtwork.png|Artwork of CCs and Cream and the Goddess's Magical Baton of the Arts SmashBunker.gif|Rainbow Dash, Mochlum, and Yoshi on Final Destination. MS prepare.PNG|Moon snail before his final smash MS final.PNG|Moon snail's ffinal smash IceFinalSmash.png|Tornadospeed's Final Smash Yes.png|Jondanger23's final smash Pingas_the_tank_Engine.jpg|Robotnik's final smash finalsmash.png|ACF's Final Smash TyranFinalSmash.png|Pac-Tyran in the Trolliverse negativity bunker.PNG|Negativity bunker, differences between outside of The Bunker and Reknub eht Feel free to add more pics. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:The Bunker Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Fak u beiber